


Ramblings

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: The Lavelyan Chronicals [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, OC Relationships - Freeform, two nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferron Lavellan takes it upon himself to greet the Inquisitor’s brother - which isn’t exactly the smoothest encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramblings

**Author's Note:**

> I found Razildor's OC very attractive and this just...happened.

His nose was buried in a book, the thrilling details soared through his mind at top speeds. It was like watching a great battle take place right before his very eyes, and it was all wrapped up in the yellowing pages of his favorite book. They were crumpled and the ink seemed to fade on the center of the pages from the friction of constantly being opened and shut.

He was leaning against a stone arch in the garden, completely lost to outside noises and activities. He flipped the page again, taking in the words he had read more than a hundred times over. It was when he felt his book being lifted that took him from his imaginary world. His eyes moved to the tip of the page where four slender fingers rested gently against he pages. Alex blinked once in shock before he slid the book away, careful not to damage it.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you - I was just curious as to what you are reading.” A pure smile crossed over the elf's thin lips as his hands rested at his sides. “I noticed you read that book quite often - what's it called?”

“I - _uh_ ,” he stumbled, a red heat rising to his cheeks as he stared at Ferron. He broke his gaze and shut the book, taking a second to quickly look at the title - in that brief second, he had forgotten it. “A Hero's Mabari - it's about the famous Mabari's through our history - it includes the most recent Mabaris too...like, _uh_ , Hawke's Mabari...” he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and cleared his throat.

Ferron made a gentle noise of understanding. They were silent for a moment before Ferron spoke again, “You're Alexander Trevelyan, right? The Inquisitor's brother?” A look of curiosity flashed in his keen eyes, he leaned slightly forward, engaging in the situation.

“That would be me - just call me Alex though, Alexander is a mouthful.” he laughed lightly and Ferron chuckled. Another bit of awkward silence rose between them. Alex took a moment to study Ferron's facial features - they were pleasing to his eyes. “You are?”

“ _Oh!_ Sorry about that, my name is Ferron Lavellan. I am one of Fiona's apprentices...your brother recommended I find you...” his voice trailed off before his smile vanished, “I didn't mean to bother you -,"

“ _No!_ ” he realized the sudden urgency he held in his voice and he tried to swallow it away - _'keep calm Alex, you've done this before'_ he reassured himself. “You are not bothering me - were you at Haven? I think I would remember seeing you...” he flashed a devious smile, gaining back some of his confidence. He didn't get to sleep with all those mages in the circle by fumbling over himself.

Ferron blushed, but held back whatever rambling such an implied compliment could send him into, “you have such pretty eyes - nothing like Titus'.” He leaned in even more, showing his interest through body language. There was a flash of suggestive huger in his eyes, something Ferron had only seen other men do in his clan, as well as his brothers. He knew what it lead to and what it implied, but Ferron thought flirting was harmless.

Whatever fueled his previous suave attitude melted away. He let out a nervous giggle, only to cough in an attempt to cover it up. He leaned back into the wall, “I - _uh_ , I have to go. See you...later.” he smiled awkwardly and slid along the wall, almost tripping into the archway before spinning around and walking briskly to the door that lead to main hall.

Ferron laughed and shook his head - finally someone other than him was getting embarrassed.


End file.
